


Just pull the trigger

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, so be aware of that., spoilers for "Abandon all hope" like WHOA. This is basically some sort of AU of the episode. I that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "Let. My brother. Go" Sam repeats, his voice slower and with a sharp edge."Why don't you win him back, instead?" Lucifer suggests, bright smile still in place, throwing Sam out."What are you talking about?" he inquires, and Lucifer shrugs."Let's just say that we could play a little game for Dean's life."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for [](http://chica-charlie.livejournal.com/profile)[ chica_charlie ](http://chica-charlie.livejournal.com/). She's a little down right now, and nothing says I LOVE YOU better than the first fic after a little drought, right? Without her unrelenting support, none of this would have been possible. Thank you, babes.
> 
> **Warning:** spoilers for "Abandon all hope" like WHOA. This is basically some sort of AU of the episode. I changed everything that suited me to, so be aware of that.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way, shape or form. Kripke owns them, and I couldn't have done it without the invaluable help of [](http://free-pirate.livejournal.com/profile)[free_pirate](http://free-pirate.livejournal.com/) and [](http://liliaeth.livejournal.com/profile)[liliaeth](http://liliaeth.livejournal.com/). You both rock, girls, and I'm SO grateful.  
> 

  
  


Sam swallows, hard, and briefly wonders if he will ever see another sunrise, maybe with Dean, as they sit on the trunk of the Impala with two cold beers in their hands, silently congratulating each other on a job well done.  
Then there's a chuckle, somewhere close to him, and Sam realizes that it’s way too late now to think about the value of his life, not to mention being nostalgic; besides, so many people don't get the chance to say goodbye, especially in their line of work.  
Sam is not the first and he won't be the last, so he might as well get on with it.  
His life flashes before his eyes, as he cocks the hammer.

"Okay, so" Dean whispers as they approach the clear and see the devil and his minions "there's only one bullet left, and we can't afford missing. Hence, we need a plan."  
Sam shrugs.  
"We'll improvise. It's what we do best, and every time we plan something it always turns back and bites us in the ass in the end, anyway."  
Dean seems to ponder it, then makes a face and curtly nods, turning back to study what's in front of them.  
Sam clears his throat.  
"Last words?" he asks in a murmur, and Dean's gaze zeroes on him.  
He asses Sam, as if he's trying to figure out the right thing to say.  
_Like there's anything wrong he could possibly say at this point._  
Eventually, he bites his lower lips as his eyes shift on the side.  
"Actually, Sam" he starts, sounding unsure and more vulnerable than Sam has ever heard him "I've been wanting to say that-"  
He never finishes the sentence.  
His mouth opens in an **o** of surprise and then he disappears.  
Dean Winchester, bullshitter extraordinaire, simply vanishes into thin air, as if he had never been there to start with.  
Sam stares at the empty space next to him where his brother has been standing until a handful of seconds ago, at a loss for words, before he processes what happened and marches towards the center of the clear, his eyes narrowed.  
"Here goes nothing" he hisses.

"You wanted to see me? I'm here, you son of a bitch!" Sam shouts, making his way through the men all around Lucifer "let my brother go!"  
He cocks the Colt and points it at Lucifer, who lifts his head up and beams when he sees Sam standing in front of him.  
"You don't need that gun here, Sam. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."  
Sam glares at him.  
" **Let. My brother. Go** " he repeats, his voice slower and with a sharp edge.  
"Why don't you win him back, instead?" Lucifer suggests, bright smile still in place, throwing Sam out.  
"What are you talking about?" he inquires, and Lucifer shrugs.  
"Let's just say that we could play a little game for Dean's life. Not poker, even if I heard you're surprisingly good at it. Something equally hazardous and entertaining, though."  
He arches an eyebrow, nodding towards the Colt, and when Sam understands what the fallen angel is implying, his face goes pale.  
"Are-are you suggesting for us to play a round of _Russian Roulette_?!" he asks in disbelief.  
Lucifer's smile turns sly and predatory.  
"Exactly."

Sam presses the muzzle against his temple and his fingers shake, as he tries desperately to focus.  
"Whoa, Sam, relax! You have to calm down or you'll hyperventilate."  
Sam tries, but the weight of what's happening it's too much for him to handle, so he lowers his hand as he trembles slightly.  
He should know better than to show his weakness so blatantly, but he can't help it.  
As ironic as it may seem, he's always been scared of guns, and the idea of pointing one to his head sends him straight into panic mode.  
Lucifer sighs, and moves a step closer.  
"Look, you know what? I'll go first" he states, extending his hand to take the gun from Sam.  
Sam steps back, though, putting the Colt behind his back, as he glares at Lucifer.  
"Why so suspicious?"  
The fallen angel sounds genuinely surprised and Sam doesn't trust him at all, but he's so paralyzed that he can only whimper when one of Lucifer's minions pries the gun away from his fingers.  
"We made a deal, Sam" Lucifer says as the man handles him the Colt.  
"It's not the same as a demon's deal, obviously, since there hasn't been any exchange of- _corporal fluids_ between us, but my word is just as binding, maybe more."  
Lucifer checks the cylinder, and whistles lowly when he sees there's only one bullet in the gun.  
"Wow, you boys were surely taking your chances" he praises them, spins the cylinder and then locks it with a sharp movement of his wrist.  
Sam is sweating profusely and the back of his shirt is drenched, as he looks at Lucifer moving the Colt up until the barrel brushes his cheek and the muzzle gets in its place against his vessel's temple.  
Everything around them is moving slow, until the click of an empty bullet chamber echoes in the clear and time starts running again.  
Lucifer lowers the gun and smiles, handing it back to Sam.  
There's no time left to think, it's his turn to go.  
"Before you do this, remember, Sam: your word is as binding as mine, so if you play, you play for _keeps_."  
Sam nods shakily, and Lucifer looks satisfied.  
"Ok then. Now, take the gun and count to three."  
Sam's heart is beating so loud he thinks Lucifer can not only hear it, but also see it slamming against his wavering chest.  
He wills for it to slow down, since it screams he's terrified and he doesn't want to give Lucifer the satisfaction, _dammit_.  
Whatever happens, though, he's not leaving: he knows that he has to pass this test, not only for himself but for Dean and the rest of the world too, so he just takes a slow, deep breath and pulls the trigger.

"Close your eyes; sometimes it helps" Lucifer says, after he has taken his turn again.  
One more shot, one more glitch in time and one more empty chamber.  
There's only two shots left and Sam's stomach is a notch of stress and nerves.  
Lucifer's expression turns blissful and smug.  
"Man, I love this game" he states, before chuckling, and Sam suddenly gets a scary thought: Lucifer has done this already, and the fact that he’s here means he’s never lost.  
He doesn't have the time to analyze how that changes things, though, because right then Lucifer cocks the Colt, shoots and falls in a leap on the ground.  
The silence that settles after the gunshot noise it's almost deafening.  
Sam stares at the lifeless body in front of him and at the trickle of blood flowing from the wound, speechless and unable to believe that they've won, like this, that the Devil killed himself while playing with his ego.  
_It can't be this easy, stopping the apocalypse and saving the world can't possibly be **this** easy._

...as a matter of fact, it's **not**.  
"Ouch" Lucifer whines, inhaling sharply and massaging his head "that hurt."  
As he slowly sits back up, Sam blinks, a dreading feeling taking the place of the cautious hope he has been experiencing a mere second ago.  
"Help me up, will you?" Lucifer asks, but Sam just keeps gaping at him, unable to process that they got it all wrong, that their only possibility to win is gone and now they're left with nothing.  
Realizing Sam's not going to help him, Lucifer stands up on his own, then huffs.  
"Oh, come on, Sam. Did you really think I would have let my one and only vessel die? I thought you'd be smarter than that, kid. Nah, I just wanted to see how far you were ready to go for your precious older brother, that's all."  
He snaps his fingers and Dean reappears next to a tree a little farther from them.  
Sam narrows his eyes when he sees his brother's unconscious.  
"If you've hurt him, I swear to _God_ -"  
"Hey, I made you a promise, didn't I?" Lucifer interrupts him, lifting his hands up.  
"Besides, I don't understand what were you so worried about in the first place. Didn't the angels already tell him he can't die because they need him? It makes me sick, but I guess we're more similar than I thought back then."  
He shrugs.  
"And don't feel too bad, Sam, I happen to be one of the only five things in all creation that gun can't kill" he adds, nudging Sam's shoulder, before he goes back to digging.  
Sam quickly moves next to Dean, in order to check on him, and relief washes over him when he finds Dean's pulse strong and loud.  
Seems like Lucifer really kept his word, then.  
"Why don't you just say yes, Sam? It would save us all time and angsting, you know."  
Lucifer's voice startles Sam, and his head snaps up.  
"It's **never** gonna happen" he hisses, and Lucifer snorts.  
"Oh, I think it will. Within six months, in Detroit, despite whatever you're thinking now."  
And right then, with a useless gun in his hands, Sam finds his courage and strength once again.  
He stands up, clenches his fists and lifts his chin, staring at Lucifer defiantly.  
"I'm gonna kill you myself" he says in a low growl.  
"I'm going to rip your heart out, even if it's the last thing I do."  
All the rage, the fire he feels running through his veins it's what keeps him straight, and Sam is going to hang on to it from now on, because there's no way, no _way_ he's letting this motherfucker win.  
"Suits yourself" Lucifer mutters, his voice mocking and condescending, then he turns his back on them.  
Sam's eyes fill with unshed tears, and he swallows as his jaw trembles; before he can get another word out, though, Castiel is next to him.  
He signs for him to keep quiet, then pushes two of his fingers against Sam's and Dean's foreheads and takes them away from the clear, Lucifer and their undeniable failure.  
Sam's last coherent thought is that Castiel's fingertips are colder than the muzzle of the Colt.

When Lucifer looks back, the Winchesters are not where he left them anymore.  
He wouldn't have expected anything less.  
He smirks to himself, as he chants his spell, but as the men start falling, one after the other, he frowns, thinking about how far Sam was ready to go in order to save and protect his brother.  
If from one side that can be considered an asset to their cause, because if he threatens to make Dean suffer Sam might be willing to concede and finally let him in, on the other side there is the high risk that if Dean ends up somehow hurt Sam will never, ever accept Lucifer inside his body.  
Lucifer grimaces.  
The bound between the brothers is way stronger and tighter than he thought it was, especially after everything that has gone down between them lately, and he decides right then and there that he must do something about it or the future might change.  
And he absolutely can't let it happen.

**~ END ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rihanna's "Russian Roulette". I've also re-watched LIVE! just before I started writing, just to get in the right mood. If you haven't watched it, watch it. Seriously. There's JDM and Katie Cassidy *_*
> 
> **Artist Name:** [](http://liliaeth.livejournal.com/profile)[liliaeth](http://liliaeth.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
